Unexpected Encounters
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: AU Itachi Deidara and Hidan meet Kisame Sasori and Kakuzu at a water park. How will this end? There's an accidental kiss in the wave pool, random yells of someone named...Tobi? And DEIDARA'S SISTER LIKES HIDAN? KisaIta, SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKon, ZetTobi
1. Water Park

Theme #2 Water Park

Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan arrived at the Land of Fire's only water park. Itachi had on pure black swimming shorts with white dancing weasels. Deidara had yellow trunks that slowly turned red as it went down. Hidan proudly wore off a red Speedo with the words JASHIN written across the butt. They were ready for a day of fun just like everyone else arriving at the park. Hidan immediately dragged his two friends towards the rides.

Slightly after they left, another group of three arrived at the park. Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu had arrived. Kisame wore a dark blue pair of swimming trunks. Kakuzu's were black with dollar bills all over it while Sasori's were just a normal red. Kakuzu, being very self-conscious, wore a green T-shirt as well. The three, however, split up.

Itachi and his friends were waiting in line to do a four-person ride and let's just say Itachi didn't look to well. Poor weasel was a deathly shade of green. Luckily, they were nearly there.

"Can he go with you guys? He has no else to go with," a staff member asked.

"Why not, un?" Deidara said. For once, Hidan was quiet. They boarded the ride and it was pushed off. Hidan's happy cursing was heard all the way down.

"Must you swear so much, baka?" the other man asked.

"Yes, I fucking do," he replied back sticking out his tongue. As the two fought, Deidara and Itachi took it as there chance to leave.

Itachi went to the lazy river to get rid of the sickness feeling. He grabbed an inner-tube and just relaxed. He saw a blue fin off at the other side of the river, screams following it. Itachi just ignored it.

Kisame snuck up behind a man relaxing in an inner-tube. His hair was sprayed carelessly around him with his arm dangling precariously above the water. "RAWR!" The man looked up and rose a slim black eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Itachi asked. A blue man stood in front of him, grinning a toothy grin.

"I was trying to scare you. Are you scared?" Kisame asked hopefully.

"No," Itachi said bluntly. Kisame frowned. He was probably lying.

"Aren't you? I mean, I am oddly colored after all," Kisame said sadly still frowning. Itachi shook his head.

"I find the color suits you well. Being oddly colored, or surprisingly shark-like, doesn't mean you'll scare me. The only thing that'll scare is Hidan or Deidara kissing someone. They're my friends," Itachi said. Kisame grinned. This man was really nice.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. I'm glad you don't find my scary like everyone else does and I thank you for that," he said sticking his hand for Itachi to shake.

"Itachi Uchiha, nice to make your acquaintance," he took the hand shaking it.

"Oh, the wave pool is starting up, do you want to come with me Itachi-san," he asked getting out. Itachi nodded following the blue man to it with a raft to sit in.

Deidara, after escaping Hidan, went to the wave pool to just sit in until the waves started up. The waves started up and he suddenly got caught in a wave. His elbow connected with the ground, making him pierce his lips together to keep from crying out in pain. Suddenly, he landed on someone. His lips pressed against their's.

"Oh shit!" came two voices to his left.

"Holy fucking hell" came two voices to his right.

Sasori had gone to the wave pool upon arriving at the water park. He didn't feel like doing much. The waves had gone a few times already and he decided to leave after the next one. The waves started up. Sasori just let them hit him, however a sudden weight landed on him and soft lips were pressed to his, creating sparks. His eyes widened in shock as he stared into the baby blue orbs in front of him, blonde hair shielding off part of the eyes.

"Oh shit!" Sasori heard Kisame and some black haired man's voice to his right.

"Holy fucking hell!" he heard Kakuzu and a silver haired male's voice to his left.

"I'm sorry, un," the blonde stammered pulling away. His voice was deep and masculine, meaning he was a guy. The male got up and ran. It seemed as if the whole place was silent as Sasori brought his hand to his lips in shock. It had felt like he was kissed by an angel.

"Dei!" the black haired male at Kisame's side yelled. "Deidara!" The man took off running to his friend along with the silver-haired one. So, the angel's name was Deidara.

Deidara ran farther into the park, tears streaming down his cheeks. The kiss, though an accident, was enchanting but Deidara couldn't help but feel he was betraying Sora, his ex. He cursed himself for feeling that way. The whole point of coming here was for him to forget about his ex, and now that was all going down the drain. Deidara stopped on a bench, full out sobbing.

"Deidara, wait up! Tell us what's wrong," he heard Itachi yell. He and Hidan appeared into, slowly running over to him. Why are they here? He thought they were on rides or something. Had they seen the whole thing?

"Come on Dei, tell us what the hell's wrong," Hidan asked sitting next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. Deidara leaned over to cry on his friends shoulder. Hidan began to rub circles on his back to comfort him.

"You saw everything, didn't you, un?" Deidara looked up to see Itachi nod. The tears began to flow more. "I feel like a cheater! The kiss was amazing and it was everything it should be and shouldn't be!"

"Forget that fucker! It's his loss for breaking up with you. Move on! Get together with the sexy red-head why don't you?" Hidan said with force. Deidara smiled. That helped him, a lot. Hidan always knew how to make him feel better. The foul language just made it even funnier.

"Let's go back. I smell a crush," Itachi smiled. Deidara blushed crimson. Itachi knew everything! What was he psychic or something? He would never know.

"Alright, un. I'll go face the sexy red-head," he said with a smirk. His tears had dried and Sora was erased from his mind never to be heard of again.

Kisame and Kakuzu approached their friend who sat awestruck in the shallow end of the pool. He had yet to recover from the blonde landing on him. "You okay, buddy?" Kisame hesitantly asked his friend.

"That was amazing," Sasori muttered placing a light hand on his lips, still in a trance. Kakuzu laughed and slapped the red-head on the back in amusement, succeeding in removing him from his daze but not from his thoughts

"Sasori has a crush? It's a sign of the apocalypse! Kakuzu even has one and on the weird silver man too," Kisame said with wide eyes as he took in all the information that had been entered into his brain in the last few moments.

"You shouldn't be talking, Shark! You seemed to be really close with weasel boy, yourself," Kakuzu fired back in anger. How did Kisame know? Was he that obvious? He and Hidan had gone on a few rides together and they had gotten close. Kakuzu even found out why the man was wearing such a 'odd' swimsuit.

Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan walked back to find Kisame and Kakuzu fighting with the still amazed red head sitting between, silent with a bewildered look on his face. In the background, a male with multiple piercings and orange hair carried a blue haired woman into the water. He threw her in making her shriek in shock.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" echoed throughout the park. Several people began to look around in confusion over who made such a loud shock or who this Tobi was. The yell had successfully stopped Kisame and Kakuzu's arguing. Sasori was even pulled from his thoughts.

A man in an orange mask ran by. His shorts matched his mask perfected. It was slightly creepy and the guys couldn't help but stare after him. Deidara was able to snap out of his shock and walk up to Sasori. "Hi, un, I'm Deidara. Sorry about what happened early," he said.

"Hello, I'm Sasori and don't worry about it. It could've happened to anyone," Sasori said moving his attention from the weirdo to the angel… I mean to Deidara.

"Come on Kuzu! Let's go on the Death Drop," Hidan said dragging Kakuzu along. Kisame was about to make a snide comment when Itachi whispered something in his ear. They left.

"I have such helpful friends, un," Deidara spoke sarcastically. Sasori silently agreed with him. They just had to leave him with the angel Deidara. What was he supposed to say? "So have you been enjoying the water park?" the blonde asked timidly.

"I have actually! It's very relaxing, but I bet I will feel the waves when I try to sleep tonight. That I don't look forward too," he said. Deidara laughed. It was music to his ears. No! Cut it out Sasori! You are not gay!

"That would feel weird, un," Deidara agreed. Sasori was really easy to talk to. It seemed second-nature to him. Almost like they knew each other for years. "Once, I had that feeling for a week straight. I got maybe twelve hours of sleep that week, un." This time Sasori laughed.

"I can see why," he agreed. "Do you mind if I try something?" Sasori asked hopefully. The blonde nodded shyly as Sasori leaned in to kiss him. He wanted to see if there were sparks like that last time or if it really was just the spur of the moment. He was nearly there when-

"Have you seen Tobi?" a man with green hair asked. His skin was black and white, literally. "I thought I saw him come this way." They shook their heads and the man left them alone. Sasori again leaned in to kiss the blonde when-

"Are you sure you haven't seen, Tobi?" the man before asked. Sasori groaned in annoyance. They were interrupted again.

"If it's the man with the orange mask, he went towards the lazy river," Sasori said annoyed. The man took off running. "Let's hope we don't get interrupted, again." The blonde giggled slightly girlishly but Sasori just thought it made him seem cuter. He leaned in once again, but this time their lips touched.

Deidara felt like he was in pure heaven at that moment. Kissing Sora had never felt this way. This was more enticing, more addicting than anything. The red-head pulled away reluctantly, but Deidara captured his lips again.

"Get a room, you two! I swear you're worse than my little brother and his girlfriend," Itachi cut in, stepping up behind them. Deidara glared up at his friend. Way to ruin the moment.

"Hey! It was just a kiss! They are so worse, un," Deidara protested. Itachi raised an eyebrow and Deidara rose his in turn. Speaking through facial expressions you had to know if you were to be their friends. Hidan suddenly walked up.

"Whoa, what's with the mean conversation?" he asked coming up to his friends with a now shirtless Kakuzu. (No, they didn't do anything. Hidan just wanted to see the stitches.) "I mean seriously, I know he's a fucking blonde but you didn't have to say that to him and I know Tachi is fucking mean, but seriously, he's not that much of a bastard." Hidan was still in shock when they turned their glares to him. Silence once again engulfed the group.

Kisame walked up now, slightly out of breath. He had been chasing Itachi all over the park to get him to take back what he said. He had called him a stupid shark. Stupid weasel. He now saw the glaring fight between the three and he just moved over to his friends. "Do I want to know?"

"I think it's all insults right now. What do you think Sasori?" Kakuzu said ignoring his blue friend.

"I'll have to agree with you there," Sasori replied. Kisame sighed, but grinned and moved up behind Itachi. Sasori rose an eyebrow. Kisame smirk making Sasori shake his head in shame.

"Hey Itachi-san, what did you say about me being a stupid shark?" Kisame grinned. Itachi immediately stiffened and panic arose in his eyes. The other two exchanged amused glanced before backing away, a sign saying that they're not helping.

"Kisame, you know I didn't mean it. I just said that to give them some privacy," Itachi protested. Kisame grinned.

"That's what they all say," he said rolling his eyes trying to get Itachi to feel bad. It worked.

"I'm sorry. It was rude and I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm truly sorry," he apologized. Kisame started laughing making Itachi look up in shark. "What are you laughing about?" Itachi grew angry from embarrassment.

"I didn't think that would work. You actually apologized," Kisame said. He was earned with a slap. "Okay, I dissevered that. God, that hurt! You just had to aim for the cheek?" Itachi smirked in triumph.

Hidan's cell phone suddenly went off and he fumbled to get it open to answer it. On the screen was DANNA in bold letters. Hidan's eyes widened in fear. "Shit!" he cursed. He hit talk. "Hello?"

"HIDAN TELL THAT SORRY ASS OF A BROTHER TO GET ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW! HE'S IN BIG TROUBLE!" a voice yelled from the phone. Hidan help it as far away from him as possible before handing it to Deidara.

"H-hi, nii-san. You needed something?" Deidara stammered into the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

"Okay, I'll be home. Mom won't be home for another half hour, un. I'll be there," Deidara replied hanging up and handing the cell-phone back to Hidan. "Well let's get back to my place before my sister goes homicidal, un." They exchanged phone numbers and they waved good-bye. "Hope to see you soon, un."

"We'll stay in touch, maybe get together sometime," Sasori said. The three departed before Deidara could die.

"There you are Tobi! What's with the running?" Zetsu said finally catching up to his friend, slightly out of breath.

"Tobi wanted to see the puppy, but the puppy is gone now. You missed it Zetsu-san," Tobi yelled excitedly. Zetsu slapped his forehead. All that running for nothing!

* * *

><p><em>The basic idea came from my friend Carla, so I just wrote it up. We came up with it while at a water park in the wave pool. We were like "Wouldn't it be awesome if..." and thats how it started. I ended up getting sunburned from that.<em>


	2. Date

Theme #12 Date

_This is the continuation of #2 Water Park from request of Sasunarufan101._

Deidara paced in his bedroom for what seemed like hours, but really was only a few seconds. Not minutes, seconds. Where was that weasel and zealot? They were supposed to be here now to help him get ready for his date with Sasori.

The doorbell rang and Deidara rushed down the stairs. However, before he could make it to the door, Danna had already gotten there. Standing in the doorway were Itachi and Hidan. "How are you hot stuff?" Danna asked Hidan. Itachi rolled his eyes and Hidan groaned.

"Danna for the last fucking time, I'm not going out with you. I have a shit-head boyfriend now, okay?" he replied. She stepped back in shock. "Are you honestly surprised?" Her head dropped and she shook it slowly.

"Okay, now that you're done asking him out, they need to help me get ready," Deidara said dragging them upstairs.

"Wait, where are you going? I have to watch you again today," Danna said.

"It's none of your business. I'll be home before mom. It won't be hard. She won't get home until ten," Deidara rambled. He was finally able to get his friends up into his room and lock the door. "Now, what do I wear? Sasori has only seen me in my swimming trunks. I want to look good for him. Guys help me!" Deidara began to ramble again. Hidan came up and slapped him. "I didn't mean help me stop talking. I meant help me look good." Hidan rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Okay, Dei, let's see what you have," Itachi said going through his closet. He tossed out a few clothes out to Hidan. After that, Hidan looked through the clothes and paired up the best outfit. He then gave it back to Itachi for approval. Itachi gave it to Deidara, who put it on, and then started adding accessories.

In the end, Deidara wore long denim jeans with a hole in the right knee and a slightly tight white shirt with an explosion on it. He wore black Vans that had a reds stripe. Itachi gave him a watch and his bomb necklace. Hidan put Deidara's hair up into his normal ponytail and slightly curled just the ponytail at the end.

"You look fucking hot!" Hidan exclaimed. "If I were Sasori, I would jump you the second you come into view. Damn…"

"Okay Hidan, we get it. He looks great. You can shut up now," Itachi said. Hidan huffed and crossed his arms saying something like "Kuzu's scars are hell of a lot more good looking." "Hidan, I don't care if Kakuzu is better looking or not. All that matters is if Sasori will think Deidara is nice."

"Do I look nice?" Deidara asked shyly. Before either could answer, Danna burst into the room unannounced. She didn't even knock on the door.

"Holy hot! Is that my brother? Really?" she questioned. Deidara blushed at the compliment and nodded. "Can I help because I think I know what can make him look better?" They nodded again uncertainly.

She went up to him with her make-up box. "What are you doing, un?" She pulled out black eyeliner.

"I'm just going to put some eyeliner on to make your eyes pop. It will bring out the blue of your eyes," she began to apply eyeliner. He tried to pull away. "A little eyeliner won't kill you Dei, relax." He relaxed as she applied the finishing touches. "There, you look amazing. This guy better be worth it. I don't want to beat up another guy for you."

"What do you mean by 'beat up another guy' for me?" Deidara asked.

"Let's just say Sora got what he deserved. No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it," she replied cracking her knuckles.

"Here here," Itachi piped in. "I gave that pink-haired bitch the coldest glare in the world and he ran off crying her little vomit green eyes out." He laughed evilly, but earned weird looks. "What? She broke up with Sasuke. How else was I supposed to act?"

"Well, now, who is he dating?" Hidan asked.

"He's following his brother's advice and is dating his best friend, Naruto who comforted him after the break up," Itachi said. "I'm not surprised that he agreed, and now he knows his feelings for him." Before Itachi could continue speaking, the doorbell rang.

"It's Sasori, Danna don't you dare-" he never did get to finish that sentence. Danna had already cleared the stairs and was at the door. "DANNA!" he cried whining. She opened the door to see the sexy red head.

"Ah, so you're the sexy Sasori, Dei-chan's been talking about. He sure didn't lie, but I think he under exaggerated a little," she flirted. Sasori gave her an un-amused look. Deidara raced down the stairs with Itachi and Hidan following, laughing.

"Danna, he's mine, get your own boyfriend-and not Hidan," he replied. She pouted as he came over and took Sasori's arm.

Suddenly from outside a voice shouted, "He's mine bitch!" Hidan laughed and brushed past Deidara, winking in the process.

"Hell yeah, scar-face!" he shouted back. Kakuzu came into view. Hidan planted a kiss on his lips and dragged the smirking man with him who knows where. Itachi brushed past Deidara as well and headed in the direction of his house.

"I'll see you later Dei! I have to go interrogate Naruto," with that he disappeared from sight.

"C'mon Deidara, let's go," Sasori pulled his arm. Deidara turned and waved to Danna before following Sasori over to his red corvette. Deidara stared in wonder at the car. It was awesome! "Are you coming or not?" Sasori asked slightly annoyed. Deidara flashed a smile and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Awesome car, un!" Deidara explained looking at Sasori who had just started the corvette.

"Thank you, you look great," he complimented. Deidara blushed but noticed that Sasori wore jeans as well, without the hole, and a dark green shirt that read 'Do I Look Like I Care?' with a picture of a guy sticking up his middle finger.

"I love your shirt. It looks like something my sister would get just to wear around me," he laughed. Sasori smirked slightly as he drove. "So, where are we going, un?"

"Since Kakuzu is a cheapskate, and a son of a bitch of a stepbrother, I'm taking you to one of my favorite spots with-" he reached behind him, "Arby's." Deidara giggled. "I apologize in advance for this crappy date." he clarified.

"Well, I love Arby's, so no need to apologize. Besides, this is already better than staying home with my sister all day," Deidara replied. Sasori smiled before pulling the car to a stop at the side of the road. Deidara peered out the window and looked back confused.

"C'mon, I'll show you where it is." Sasori got out of his car and began to walk. Deidara quickly scrambled out of the car and followed after. They walked for about ten minutes in silence. Deidara was taking in the surroundings as Sasori took in his appearance. He was beautiful. Sasori had never said that about a guy before, but Deidara just fit the description. His blonde hair bounced behind him as they walked and the slow breeze blew it slightly. His blue eyes shined and even though he wore eyeliner, it just worked.

Deidara moved his attention to the red head beside him. He seemed to be spacing a bit as they walked. His red locks flew behind him in the breeze and his muddy brown eyes were almost like chocolate. They were walking through trees and calls from birds and other wild life could be heard all around him.

Suddenly a clearing came into view where a picnic blanket was rested on the ground. It was bright red so it clashed with the green grass. Sasori went over to the blanket and set down the bag. Deidara stood planted, his eyes to the sky. "Deidara?" Sasori questioned. His eyes never faltered. "Deidara, are you okay?"

"What?" his eyes snapped over to Sasori. "Sorry, just… Have you ever just wanted to fly in the sky, to be free?" Deidara asked. Sasori stared over confused. "Like those birds," he pointed to two birds flying around each other in the sky.

"Well, it would be nice, but where did that come from?" Sasori asked motioning him over. Deidara slowly came over and nestled down next to him. He picked up one of the drinks and brought it to his lips.

"It's just; I always admire the sky and birds, aside from the beauty of explosions. I always look to the sky when I'm in a new place. If I don't like what the sky looks like there then I probably won't like the place. I'll tell you this, I'm not a city boy and I never will be," he replied. Sasori nodded and passed out the sandwiches.

"So, what high school do you go to?" Sasori asked changing the subject.

"I'll be a sophomore at Shinobi High this year. I'm in art and Drama," he replied happily taking a bite from his ham and cheese sandwich. "How about you Sasori?"

"I'll also be a sophomore at Shinobi High and I also have art, but I got into Choir. I don't know how but I am," he lied at the last part. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I bet you love to sing," Deidara nudged. Sasori blushed. "Sing me a song then!" He pouted to Sasori. "Pweaze!" Sasori sighed.

"Fine, but let me run to the car and get my guitar. Can you clean up? I'll be right back," he said. Deidara squealed and hugged the red head. Sasori smiled. He was so cute! It was funny.

When he got back, he found the blonde up in a tree, hanging upside down. "YAY, I get to hear you sing." he swung down, flipped and landed on his feet. Sasori sang to him and when he looked back at Deidara. He was fast asleep. Sasori smiled and kissed his head. He was so cute.

Sasori stood up and picked up his guitar, slipping it on his back. He picked up the sleeping blonde, bridal style, and started walking back towards the corvette. He put him in the back of the car and got back in the drivers seat. Deidara's slowly breathing came from the back. Sasori turned on the radio at a low volume.

They arrived back at the house and turned off the car. He got out and picked the blonde up from the back. He knocked on the door and Danna answered. "Already? Wow, I didn't know my brother was a slut."

"Nothing happened, he just fell asleep," Sasori retorted Danna rolled her eyes and led him to Deidara's room. The walls were a pale yellow while the furniture was a neutral tan. His bed sheets were a dark blue like the night sky with fireworks here and there. The walls had pictures of birds and clay structures littered the tops of dressers. It wasn't very neat but it seemed to fit.

"Well, I'll leave you to get him ready," Danna said closing the door. Sasori put the blonde on his bed, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Goodnight, my angel. Sleep well," he stood up and left the room, heading home.


	3. School

Theme #22 School

_This is a continuation of #12 Date..._

Deidara strolled down the street toward Akatsuki High School. They all had received their schedules and compared them. Deidara was in Art with Sasori. Hidan was in his English class and his Science class. Oh, those poor teachers. Luckily, the six of them shared a lunch hour. It was amazingly awesome. Deidara even found out he was in Drama, just like he wanted.

Rounding the final corner, he saw a crowd forming around the gate. Running to find out what was going on, he heard the crowd chanting either "Kakuzu!" or "Kisame!" He sighed, what had these two done now?

He had found out that Kakuzu had a raging temper. He didn't know how he could deal with Hidan. Kisame was a more laid back kind of guy, but when you make fun of him in anyway, he is quick to retaliate. Itachi greatly helped this. His calm nature kept Kisame's crazy side in check. The two rarely fought, but if provoked (like wild animals) they will attack.

Parting the crowd, Deidara breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't fighting. They were just arm-wrestling. On one side of the crowd, Hidan was yelling for Kakuzu while Itachi, on the other side, was yelling for Kisame. Apparently, when the crowd had gathered, a few teachers had come to investigate. There was one, a very gay looking man (though Deidara had no right to judge), seemed to be supporting Kakuzu. Another teacher, whose arms were ripped, seemed to be yelling at Kisame like "You can do better than that Hoshigaki!" Even teachers played favorites.

Making his way out of the Kisame supporters and into the courtyard, Deidara searched from his redheaded boyfriend. He could not decide on a team. It would hurt his other friend. Finally spotting Sasori, Deidara went up to him and plopped down on the grass in front of him. "Hey Sasori-Danna," Deidara said.

The man looked up from his work of carving a puppet arm, giving the blonde a smile. "Hello Brat," he greeted. Deidara frowned playfully as the red head kissed his forehead. "Are you excited for junior year?" he asked resting his back against the tree trunk by him.

"Duh!" the blonde exclaimed. "Next year, we're kings of the school!" Even though this was his first year at Akatsuki High, Deidara was confident that he'd be all right. Besides, he planned on going out for the school play. A new school just added to his excitement.

Kisame and Kakuzu were already seniors. They would be going to college next year. Kisame was quarterback of the football team, and greatly liked for it. He was also the best on the swim team. He had worked it out with the coach and his schedule was adjusted accordingly. Kakuzu was the school's Treasurer, took Business and was in sewing class. Neither of them took crap from it and nobody made fun of their sexuality, partly because many knew the two could beat them up. When an overly confident homophobe made fun of it, the kid wouldn't be seen for the remainder of the year. Besides, homosexuality was common on the campus.

Suddenly, the chanting died down, catching the two artists' attention. They saw two blue hands shoot up into the air. Kisame had won. The crowds dissipated and soon the others joined them under the tree. Kisame's arm was wrapped around Itachi's shoulders, and Kakuzu appeared to be sulking while Hidan looked like he lost a bet. Itachi wore a very smug look.

"Let me guess; Kisame won," Sasori said. "What did he win? How much money?"

"I get 10,000 yen from him to spend on whatever it is I want, which I'll use to take Ita-kun on a real date," Kisame smiled brightly. (10,000 yen is about 125 U.S dollars) "I can't believe the cheapskate actually bet so much just to lose," he admitted crossing his arms.

"I bet this month's paycheck to make it easier for him to collect it instead. I'll inform my boss today after school," Kakuzu replied. Sasori started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny about me losing my paycheck?"

"It's funny, because you didn't think of just holding his money hostage until you had a rematch," Sasori replied. Kakuzu looked like he wanted to kill himself.

Just then, the bell for school to start rang. The group broke up. Deidara and Sasori went one way. Kakuzu went another. Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan went the other. "I'm starting to get nervous. What is our art teacher like?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, she's awesome. We get to do whatever we want to do, but we have to turn something in at the end of the week. Occasionally, she would ask us to do something else. But, the class is good to have at the beginning of the day," Sasori answered.

Deidara sighed, an inaudible sign of relief. He has the easy class first and then everything just gets harder. Sasori, however, noticed his boyfriend's weariness. He put a comforting arm around him.

"Thanks Danna," Deidara said leaning his head onto Sasori's shoulder as they walked into the classroom.

"Well, aren't you two cute?" a woman with black hair and blue eyes said. She must have been Mrs. Hake. Deidara's face flushed a pink color as he moved his head from the redhead's shoulder. "You must be Deidara. I'm Mrs. Hake, the art teacher. You got an amazing catch with this one. He's one of my best students next to Sai over there." She pointed to a pale kid near the door. "So, how long have you been doing serious arts and crafts to get into my advanced class?"

"I've been sculpting with clay since I was 7 and I really enjoy it. My specialty is birds and insects," he stated proudly. Mrs. Hake smiled at the young artist.

"Sit next to Sasori. He'll give you some pointers at the beginning of this year. After that, you're on your own," she said cheerfully. As she turned, Sasori barely caught sight of her wink at him. With a smirk, he led the blonde to his seat near the window.

"You have a beautiful view of the clearing, forest and mountain here, Danna, un," Deidara stated in amazement. His blue eyes were transfixed on the window. Sasori took that moment to inform him of the assignment.

"Mrs. Hake is very lenient. She wants at least one picture, sculpture, or project a week. We have all hour to do work on it. Some weeks she'll ask for something that has to be included in it. Some days we go outside and sit in that clearing or up a tree because after so long, you lose inspiration for a new artwork," Sasori explained. "Best get started, Brat."

Deidara was at a loss of what to draw. His eyes shifted back outside as he searched for something to draw. Finally, his eyes rested on a lone tree a little way off of the forest. Inspiration kicked in. As he began to draw the tree, he felt someone's eyes on him, but he was too lost in his work to care.

Within 15 minutes, the basic outline was finished and he began shading. Deidara then pulled his colored pencils from his bag and very lightly shaded in all of the places needed. He added in the last minute touches and signed his name in the corner. There was about 10 minutes or so left of class.

Finally, taking his eyes off the picture, Deidara looked over at the redhead beside him. "Finished already? Are you going to turn it in?" Sasori asked as he peered over at the picture. "It's… amazing…"

"Not yet. I want to show Itachi and Kisame before I turn it in, un," he replied with pride. His picture was based off of something he had seen just the other day when he was going to pick up some books at the bookstore with Itachi. Him and Kisame were resting under a tree. Itachi was lying against Kisame, whose back was against the tree, with a book in his lap.

"Did this really happen?" Deidara turned around in his chair to see Mrs. Hake behind him. "Who is that with Kisame?" she asked him.

"It did. That guy with him is one of my best friends, Itachi. The two started dating shortly after Sasori and me. I found them sitting under the tree in the park when I was headed to the bookstore to meet up with Itachi. I didn't have a camera on me, so I wanted to draw it out, but I entirely forgot until I saw that tree over there," Deidara explained.

"Well, it's a great picture. You could become one of my best artists if you keep that up," she smiled at him. "Remember this. Any work that gets an A in my class can be submitted into an art competition and eventually submitted into an art gallery."

The bell for the end of the period rang, and they got up to leave to their next period. Deidara had Advanced Drama while Sasori had Concert Choir. The difference between Choir and Concert Choir was that the Concert Choir was for the advanced. The two parted and headed there. After that, Sasori had Science and the two wouldn't see each other until lunch 5th period.

Deidara entered the Drama classroom to see the huge spacious room. He was slightly awed by all of the play posters on the wall. There were so many, from Shakespeare's Macbeth to Charles Kingsley's The Saint's Tragedy.

"I was in all of these plays. None of them made me big, but it was still amazing to do," the teacher said, coming up behind him. "I'm Mrs. Okonai and I'll be your Drama teacher this year. Take a seat on the floor with the rest of them. We're still waiting on a few more, and then we'll get started," she said.

Deidara took a seat next to a girl with short blue hair with an origami flower in it. A few more kids trickled in before the bell and class was under way. Deidara was kind of nervous, to say the least. He was in the advanced class because he got a recommendation from his teacher at his old school. He had said that Deidara was a born actor.

"Alright class, we have some new faces as well as some familiar ones. Some of you have advanced up from my regular class and one of you is entirely new, so I want to go around the room and introduce yourselves one by one as I point to you," she said. As she went down the line of kids, Deidara began memorizing name to face, an old habit of his.

Mrs. Okonai pointed to the girl next to him. "I'm Konan Ame. I love origami and rain," she said. It was an odd mix, but somehow it worked for her.

She pointed to Deidara. "I'm Deidara Iwa. I'm new to the town and already it's amazing. I love art, drama, and birds," he spoke with pride.

Once the introductions were made, Mrs. Okonai began the activity. "Alright everyone, since it's the first day and I don't feel like giving out an assignment, we're going to do Improv games all hours. The first game I like to call Freeze. Two people start a scene and they keep going until someone says freeze where they can either tap a player out or not. However, they must take the position of one of the people you tapped out. Alright?" she explained. "Konan, Hibiki, get up here first."

Konan got down on her hands and knees. "Can you help me find my contact? I seem to have lost it," she said. A kid yelled freeze and took her position. He began barking like a dog.

"C'mon Spot, let's go to the park," Hibiki said as if he were holding a leash. Someone yelled freeze and took the position of the kid on his knees. He moved his arms up near his face as if to shield them.

"Please, don't beat me. I'll have the money next week. I have a wife and kids at home," he said.

"I'll get that money tomorrow or your wife will become a widow," Hibiki spat bitterly as he turned his back to the kid. Deidara yelled freeze and took Hibiki's position.

"Dude, you won't believe- Whoa man, what happened to your place? It looks like a rabid raccoon attacked it or something," Deidara said making it look like he had just seen him. The kid on the floor groaned and scrambled to his feet with a look of terror on his face.

"He came out of nowhere, man. One minute I'm watching TV and the next, I'm on the floor with that thing gnawing at my ears," he replied.

The game continued on. Kids were laughing and everyone was having a good time. They played a few other games before the period ended. Deidara met up with Sasori in the hallway. "Did you enjoy Drama?" Sasori asked putting an arm around the blonde. Deidara nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Oi, blonde bitch!" Deidara heard the familiar voice of Hidan yell. Deidara turned around with a laugh as his friend's silver hair came up behind him. Hidan was in the same Choir class as Sasori. "Ready to cause chaos?" Hidan asked putting an arm around his buddy.

Sasori parted from the two as they walked into their English class. The teacher wasn't whom they expected, but they definitely had a good time tricking him. He never saw it coming. At first, they switched names, and then changed them back in the end of the period. Then, the two answered questions with the most ridicules answers before answering them correctly.

The two left to their Science class, causing some of the same trickery as well as stirring up some new drama. With Science out of the way, there was lunch. "Finally! Lunch!" Deidara yelled as he flopped down on the grass out in the courtyard. "Man, I've been waiting all day for this moment."

"It's only 'cause you want some of my chocolate cake," Itachi said coming up behind him with a smirk on his pale face. Deidara rose from on his back to a sitting position.

"It's awesome Itachi! Please, can I have some?" Deidara whined. He reluctantly handed some over. "Oh, I have to show you something I drew in Art today, un," he said in between bites of the glorious food. He pulled out the drawing and handed it to his dark-haired friend.

"How could you have seen this?" Itachi asked, his ears and face flushing a slight pink.

"Seen what?" Kisame asked coming up behind him with a few of his football buddies. He turned purple once he saw the picture as a few of his friends started to laugh at him.

"I saw it a few days ago in the park on my way to the bookstore. I thought it was cute, so I had to draw it, un," Deidara answered. Kisame got his friends to shut up as he handed the picture back to the blonde.

"It's a good picture. I'll give you that," Itachi replied feeling uncomfortable. Kisame shooed the guys away as Kakuzu and Sasori came over from History. Kakuzu caught sight of the picture, and he nudged Kisame.

"Treat this one nicely. I have a feeling it can bite back," Kakuzu snickered. Itachi fake growled at Kakuzu, but it only made him laugh harder. They ate lunch and laughed at jokes they made. Hidan stuck his nose into his pudding and balanced his spoon on his nose. They were all laughing so hard when a snotty bitch and her 'friends' walked up.

"Hey freaks, there's a gay bar down the street. I hear they're hiring new men poll dancers," she sneered smugly. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you know, you were one they let go of. People probably thought your dancing skills looked like a walrus humping a pole," Itachi nonchalantly said from his seat on the grass. She hmphed and stormed away.

"Whoa, Uchiha got some backbone," Hidan exclaimed.

Soon, the bell for lunch to end rang and they all went their separate ways. Math… oh how he dreaded it. It's not that he wasn't good at it (which he was to an extent) but as soon as letters came into the picture, he was confused. Itachi had to tutor him to help him understand. As soon as that passed, he was home free, what with History now.

As he entered his History classroom, he caught sight of a familiar face. "Hey Itachi, un!" Deidara called over. The raven-haired man looked up from his book to see his friend. "What are you doing here? Don't you have someone else for History?"

"Kisame worked it out with the counselor to get me moved into your class. He said something about the other teacher being laid back and bitchy," Itachi replied. Deidara hid a laugh as he took a seat next to him.

The teacher, a man with dark-rimmed black glasses that fit him well, entered the classroom. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Rekishi. I hope to have a good year with you guys. Now, this being the final hour of the day, you all will want to leave so you'll be anxious and all, and I understand that. But, I will not tolerate slackers. As long as you get everything done you'll be alright, understood?" The class just nodded. "I think introductions are in order as soon as I call role."

Class was under way. Mr. Rekishi had everyone get up from their desks and asked them to write what their name meant in another language whether it is English or not. Both Itachi and Deidara went with their English names.

"If you know that person, please don't say their name. It ruins the fun of it," he said. "Now, you write what your name means on the board and people get to get what your name is. Tomorrow or later today if we have time, we'll use a few of them to create a fake timeline."

Deidara couldn't help but think how elementary-like this was. He got up on stage and wrote Mud on the board. As people began to guess, someone said, "Deidra!"

"That was so close. It's Deidara," he answered. Itachi came up next and wrote Weasel on the board. The very first person yelled his name. He sighed and sat down.

"Your name really is Itachi? Do your parents hate you or something?" Mr. Rekishi asked.

"It was the first thing that came to their minds," Itachi said. The teacher dropped it. The hour continued and they made a timeline where a weasel attacked a temple made of flowers and where mud flooded into a stream to help the enemy. It was funny and weird at the same time.

The final bell rang and the two walked out of the school together. The other 4 soon met up and went to hang out at Itachi's house. It was only Sasuke and Itachi living there and it was pretty huge. It was their designated 'base'.

"So, how did you like your first day at Akatsuki high?" Sasori asked as he rested an arm around Deidara's shoulders.

"I had a blast, un!" he exclaimed. "I know I'll love it here."

"It's still only the first day. You never know what might happen," he answered.

* * *

><p><em>This will be continued in #32 Video Games. It may not be out soon but I hope you liked this.<em>


	4. Video Games

No. 32 Video Games

Deidara was excited to go over to Sasori's house today after school. They weren't doing much. The thing is Kisame had gotten a Wii for his birthday and they were inviting everyone over to break it in. He had gotten a whole bunch of games and Itachi was bringing over some of his as well.

"Mr. Iwa, do you mind leaving your daydream to answer this question," his Drama teacher Mrs. Okonai asked him. He shook himself awake. "We'll be having a test on this."

"Oh, sorry un," Deidara said before answering the question correctly. He went back to his daydream. He was thrown from it once more when the teacher raised her voice to tell them about the school play her two Advanced Classes would be doing.

"Okay class, we'll be performing the play Rumors by Neil Simon," she started handing out the script. "Look over the script tonight. Tomorrow we'll have auditions. Please only audition for parts that match your gender. I don't want to put a guy in a dress." Deidara got a script and began to read through it.

Just then, the bell rang for class to be over. Deidara was so engrossed in the play he nearly missed it. He slowly trailed behind his classmates as they made their way to class. Sasori came up and wrapped his arm around the oblivious blond. He nearly jumped in surprise.

"What'cha reading, Dei?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked up from the play to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"The play advanced Drama is going to perform. It's really good. I was thinking about trying out for Ken Gorman, the lead or Lenny Ganz. Both of them are hilarious. This play is definitely going to be fun to put on," Deidara answered.

Hidan caught up and the two made their way into their English class. Deidara was reading the play out loud and by the time the bell rang for class to start, the two were in a fit of giggles. "Kitty?" Deidara joked making them laugh harder.

"Is there something you two would like to share?" their teacher asked. Deidara clamped a hand over Hidan's mouth to shut him up. He shook his head no. "Now, can I continue with my class?" They nodded. Deidara was silent and Hidan was forced to because Deidara still had his hand over his mouth.

The class passed by very slowly as did their Chemistry class. Finally lunch came along. He flopped down on the grass in their designated spot waiting for the others. Hidan flopped down shortly later. He had had to stay behind to talk to their teacher about making up a test.

"Kitty?" Hidan asked jokingly. Deidara started laughing on his back and he began to cough from the pressure he was putting on his lungs and back.

"What are you laughing about?" Itachi asked. Deidara explained the joke to him making him chuckle with humor. "You guys are something. So, are you excited to go over to their house later?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to kick Kuzu's ass in something. He hasn't let me do that!" Hidan said as he got out his lunch. "I play a mean game of Mario Kart."

Deidara sat up, stealing part of Hidan's sandwich. He had forgotten to pack his own lunch. Itachi threw him a bag of chips. He always packed two because Deidara always forgot his own.

Sasori and others came over after buying there lunches. Deidara stole Sasori's eggroll along with a piece of his chicken. "Why do you always steal my food?" Sasori asked as Deidara took a bite out of the eggroll.

"Because I always forget to bring my own. Sasori, you should know this," Deidara replied.

"I know." Sasori said leaning over and taking a bite out of the eggroll hanging out of Deidara's mouth. "I was just distracting you."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Math was evil, of course. History was hilarious. It always is. It doesn't help that Itachi even added to it because he knew a lot of History. He would add random phrases in that would just get the class rolling.

Finally, the school day ended and Deidara got into Sasori's red corvette. Hidan got on the back of Kakuzu's purple Harley. Itachi got on the back of Kisame's blue Harley. "Where did you guys get the money to afford all of this?" Deidara asked.

"We're three guys with a lot of inheritance money living in my deceased grandmother's house that she had been living in for thirty years before I came along," Sasori said. "To put it simply, we live in a paid off house with a lot of money, as well as working day jobs after school."

"You never told me you had a job. I mean I work as a bag boy at the Wal-Mart as well as the cart person. Hidan works at the local Game Stop and Itachi the library," Deidara explained.

"Kisame and Kakuzu work at a car garage. I sell antiques and some puppets at my grandmother's old shop, which I also got when she passed away," Sasori replied as he rounded the corner to his neighborhood. The others were side-by-side in front of them. "We still have to take it easy on the purchases because we never know when the money could run out."

"So, why do you refer to them as your stepbrothers?" Deidara asked.

"We're like family. They're almost like my brothers and I refer to them as such. It's easier for people to see the connection if we're stepbrothers and not real brothers," Sasori said.

They pulled up to the house. The house was two stories tall, but it also had a basement in case of an emergence and a tornado or hurricane occurred. Sasori drove his car into the garage. Kakuzu and Kisame parked theirs to the left of his. He stepped out of the corvette only to hear, "I'm going to kick your ass Kuzu!" from Hidan.

Deidara sighed as he grabbed his backpack and Sasori wrapped his arm around his waist. Sasori led him in through the door in the garage. They discarded their shoes and made their way in. They passed through the laundry room on their way to the living room. Deidara couldn't help but notice how clean it was in their house.

The wide area that was the living room looked like it had a fresh coat of white paint on it. "We're just getting around to the downstairs. We started upstairs then redid the basement. We did finish the kitchen though," Kakuzu said.

"Trust us, it was disgusting before hand. His grandmother had the worst taste in home furnishings," Kisame piped in. "Before the white it was a bright green color. It was revolting."

They finally got downstairs to the basement. The wall was a casual tan color and the tiles were tan as well except for a line that made diamonds of black along the whole floor. The black couch and medium sized TV were in the center of it. As they stepped into the room, Deidara noticed a bar next the stairs. In the bar was a mini fridge.

There were a few white chairs that Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan claimed. Deidara sat on one of the corners on the black couch. Sasori sat in the middle. Kisame got up to set up the game system while Kakuzu got everyone something to drink.

Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi claimed a controller as Kisame put in Super Smash Bros Brawl. He used his controller to set it to versus mode where they could all face each other. Kisame chose Ike since he had a huge sword. Hidan picked Pikachu because, "Pikachu is fucking awesome." Sasori chose Link because he was a fan of the Legend of Zelda. Itachi chose Pit. He liked the wings.

As they chose random for the stage, they were blessed with the Bridge of Eldin, which was Link's place. Sasori smirked to himself… home field advantage, even though he had never played before.

The computer-generated voice yelled go, and they all began pushing random buttons. Hidan was the first one to learn how to jump. Kisame was the first to actually apply damage to someone. Hidan was the first to die. He committed suicide.

They were all shocked when the bridge gave out exactly where Pikachu was. "What the fuck man?" Hidan shouted. The four continued to battle it out. Itachi kept getting kills and Kisame finally killed him with one hit since his percent was all the way up to 169%. It was a relief to everyone. The five-minute round came to an end all to quickly.

"Sudden Death," the voice said again. The only characters in were Pikachu and Pit. Their percentages were red and said 400%. Itachi and Hidan glared at each other, going in for the kill. Hidan called forth lightning from the sky. It hit Itachi sending him flying and giving Hidan the win.

"Oh! In your face Weasel!" Hidan yelled jumping from his seat. Itachi smiled but gave in to defeat.

In the next round, Kisame and Sasori handed off their controllers to Deidara and Kakuzu. Deidara chose to use Zelda while Kakuzu chose to use Bowser. Their match got under way. Itachi took the early lead again, but Deidara killed him to end his spree. They were surprised by who took up the lead after that.

"Sudden Death!" Kakuzu and Hidan began to battle it out to try to get victory. Hidan attempted to kill him the same way he did Itachi, but Kakuzu came up and killed him with a punch from Bowser.

"No fucking way!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu got up and stuck his middle finger up at Hidan in victory. "Oh fuck you!"

"Alright, it's one for the ukes and one for the semes," Itachi said. "Those two sit out and we brawl it out to decide the winner and who gets to choose the next game." Deidara was slightly taken aback by Itachi's phrasing but let it slide when he accepted it.

Kakuzu and Hidan handed over their controllers to Kisame and Sasori. They selected the same characters and began the brawl. This time, Kisame took the early lead with Itachi close behind. Deidara was struggling to not fall of the edge, which he failed miserably at. Sasori was kicking ass.

At the end of the match, the voice said, "The winner is Link!" Kisame's jaw dropped and Itachi snapped his fingers. He had lost again! He had been in all three matches and he lost. Oh the shame!

"Alright fellow semes, what game should we choose?" Kisame asked as he went over to the bar to grab a pop. He threw one to Itachi and Deidara. The others had gotten theirs during the turn they weren't playing.

Sasori feigned pride as he sauntered over to the video game cabinet. "Why don't we play F.E.A.R 3? It sounds pretty creepy," Sasori said. He smirked as Kakuzu got an evil grin. Itachi and Deidara exchanged a look of pure… fear. Kisame switched out the game system for his old trusty PS3 that hasn't been so trusty in the past.

Less than 5 minutes into the game with Hidan and Kakuzu playing, Itachi was shaking and snuggling into Kisame side. Sasori held a frightened Deidara as well. That thing with Alma scared the crap out of them. Even Hidan had yelled in surprise. Although, the semes had to admit, it did take them by surprise.

Everything was silent in the basement except for the TV, which they had turned up to give an even more spooky effect. Just then, Deidara's cell phone went off. He scrambled out of Sasori's arms and to his backpack to answer it. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? MOM IS WORRIED SICK!" he heard Danna scream through his phone. He pulled it away from his ear waiting for her to finish ranting.

"Tell mom, I'm over at Sasori's, un. She said I could come over this morning," Deidara reasoned. There was a silence before he heard Danna mutter to someone.

"Okay, you're good," she said and hung up the phone.

He returned his phone to his backpack before going over and curling into Sasori again. He about had a heart attack when Alma's pet appeared and hurt Kakuzu's character that was the magic guy. Hidan wanted the silent one who shot the enemies.

They continued playing until midnight. Thankfully it was Friday night. Sasori took the sleeping blond up to his bedroom as Kisame and Kakuzu did the same. Sasori brushed a strand of Deidara's blond hair out of his face. He was very thankful to have him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Please review. I love reading them.<em>


	5. Fireworks

No. 42 Fireworks

Sasori slowly crept into consciousness from his dreamland. The sun peeked through the curtains of his bedroom. However, unlike most mornings, he was warm and snug, and he did not want to get up. He then caught sight of what, or rather who, was causing his warmth.

Asleep with his head on Sasori's chest was an angel. Deidara's blonde locks were strewn around his face, but Sasori couldn't help but find it beautiful. He looked so peaceful. Sasori leant down and laid a gentle kiss on the sleeping man's forehead. He could wait for his blonde angel to wake up.

Meanwhile, Itachi was already up and cooking breakfast for the group of six. He had his headphones on and was dancing along to whatever was playing. It was definitely a good morning. He had woken up in Kisame's arms over the cold bed he was used to.

Unbeknownst to him, Kisame was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He had a bright smile on his face as he watched his own angel dance around the kitchen mouthing the words as he made pancakes.

It took at least 5 songs, about 20 minutes, before Itachi finally noticed the large blue presence in the doorway. He blushed a heavy shade of red. "Ki-Kisame? How long have you been there?" He cursed in his mind at his stuttering.

"For a good 20 minutes or so," Kisame answered going up to the weasel. "It looked like fun though." He hugged the Uchiha. "You looked very graceful. That's a show I wouldn't mind seeing every morning." The blush darkened and spread across his face in embarrassment.

Hidan and Kakuzu had gotten up early. Kakuzu had work, and Hidan wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. Since those two have left, let's not worry about them for right now.

Deidara finally greeted the morning, waking with a stretch and a yawn. "Good morning Sasori, un," Deidara chirped brightly. Sasori smiled back as he kissed Deidara's head. "What is that I smell? It almost smells like…" he trailed off as his eyes widened. "Itachi's pancakes!" He rushed out of bed and down the stairs.

Sasori sighed. That was one of the reason's he fell for the blonde. He was just too abnormally cute! He got up out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen.

He found Deidara sitting at the table, already scarfing down pancakes. Somehow, he had managed to get syrup all around his face already, along with all over his fingers, yet he had been using a fork. He made his way in, taking the offered wet napkin from Itachi so he could dap Deidara's face clean.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sasori asked more to himself than to Deidara.

"Aw, but you still love me," Deidara pointed out smiling like a six year old.

"Yes I do brat," Sasori replied kissing his cheek. He sat down next to him as Itachi brought over another plate of pancakes for the red head. "Thank you Itachi. It smells great."

"And it tastes great too," Deidara said with his mouthful. Itachi just chuckled.

"So I've been told," Itachi said glancing over at Kisame who was sitting up on the counter, despite his large appearance, like a kid, waiting for more pancakes to finish. Itachi went back over to the stove to make another.

After breakfast, the four left the house. Itachi wanted to get better ingredients for their kitchen. He said and I quote, "It looks like three lonely bachelors live in that house." Deidara asked to help, after calling his sister and getting permission to of course.

They had stocked the kitchen up when Kisame and Itachi sprang the news on them. "Sasori, do you mind if Itachi and Sasuke move in with us?" Sasori was shocked. "Well, Itachi's inheritance after his parents died won't last much longer and he still has to pay for apartment fees, and eventually student fees… Please, can you let him stay," Kisame begged.

"It's really up to Kakuzu. We have enough rooms and I have to no problem with it," Sasori replied.

"I've already got permission from Kakuzu. Itachi, let's go tell Sasuke, and pack your stuff," Kisame said in excitement. He was so happy he picked Itachi up around his hips and spun him wall.

Sasori watched with amusement. "Do you want to help, Dei?" he asked out loud. He got closer and whispered in Deidara's ear, "Eventually, you'll move here, too." Deidara's eyes widened as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

They drove a couple of blocks to Itachi's apartment. Sasuke was already there with Naruto. They were finishing up a biology project that was do that following Tuesday. "Hey nii-san, why is everyone here?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Kisame has given us permission to live with him. I can't continue paying for the apartment on the salary I'm on," Itachi told him.

"Will I get my own room?" he asked. He looked past Itachi to see Kisame nodding. "Will Naruto be allowed over?" Kisame nodded again. "Then, I'm perfectly fine with it! Besides, now Sakura can't find me. Turns out she 'regrets' breaking up with me."

"The little bitch…" Itachi growled.

With Naruto and Sasuke's help, it didn't take all day for them to finish packing. The apartment had come furnished, so they only really needed to pack their belongings. It took maybe three hours to finish packing everything.

While Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto brought their belongings to the house, Sasori and Deidara excused themselves. The night was beginning to fall, so Sasori took him out to dinner. Deidara assumed he'd probably take him to some restaurant in town, but was surprised with Sasori took him out for a picnic.

He took him to the exact place the two had had their first date. It seemed like just yesterday when really it had been nearly a year now. What could Sasori have planned if he had brought him back here?

This time, Sasori brought his guitar with him, so he wouldn't have to go back for it. Like the last time they'd been here, Sasori had already set up the picnic blanket. Except this time, the dinner was already set out with covers on it to avoid bugs from eating their food before they could.

Deidara was shocked, to say the least. The last time they'd been here, it was the middle of the summer. Now, it was in the middle of spring. Looking through the clearing again, he noticed that one of the trees had cherry blossoms on it. When they had been there before, he hadn't even noticed it since the tree was bare.

"Oh, it's so pretty," Deidara muttered in amazement. The picnic was forgotten at this point as he went and knelt down by the tree. He grabbed the nearest stone and began to carve into the trunk of it.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked coming up behind him. He looked down to see Deidara carving 'Sasori + Deidara FOREVER' into the bark. He carved a heart around it.

"Now, we'll always be happy together. My dad did this with my mom. If he hadn't died, my parents would still be happy together. My mom refuses to find another guy. That's just how strong their love is," Deidara recalled. "I hope ours can be the same…"

"Don't worry Dei. I'll always love you," Sasori reassured as he pulled the blonde over to eat with him.

As the remaining of the day flew by, the food was eaten, songs were sung, and laughter engulfed the air. The sky began to darken as the day came to a close. "Sasori, it's getting late. Don't you think we should head home?" Deidara asked looking up into the red head's brown eyes.

"Not just yet, I have one more surprise set up for you."

Just then, a stream of light entered the sky and exploded with a burst of color and a loud bang. Fireworks had started going off. Sasori had paid Kakuzu to shoot off fireworks for him. "Whoa!" Deidara's eyes were fixed on the sky.

Sasori took that opportunity to place a necklace around his neck. Deidara looked down at it to see it have S+D circled in a heart. He about gasped before turning around to place a chaste and quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you…"

"I love you Deidara."

"I love you too Sasori."

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone, I apologize for the late update. This will be the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it since I had a blast writing it.<em>


End file.
